Le dernier exploit
by Nicori
Summary: Le Dr Ziggourat a un nouveau plan pour mettre le monde à sa merci. Heureusement, Gingka et ses amis ne vont pas le laisser faire! Mais leur victoire se fera au sacrifice de leurs toupies. Toupies pour lesquelles Kyoya est prêt à prendre des risques inconsidérés...
1. Chapter 1: Zigourat contre-attaque

Quel ennui ! Voilà une heure que je suis avachi sur le canapé sans rien trouver à faire ! J'irais bien jouer au beyblade mais Madoka est en train de réparer Pégasus. Je regarderais bien la télé mais les programmes sont tous pourris. Alors je reste là, allongé sur mon canapé, les mains derrière la tête. J'écoute la pluie taper contre les vitres. Le son m'est apaisant. Je me demande ce que font les autres... Madoka doit être dans son atelier. Kenta et Yu sont surement à l'école. Massamuné doit s'éclater avec Toby, Zéo et King aux USA. Benkei travaille surement au fast-food pour son job d'été. Tsubassa est en mission pour l'AMBB. Et Kyoya... Il est sans doute quelque part dehors en train de s'entrainer. Il doit mourir de froid le pauvre...  
J'ai pris l'ordinateur portable posé sur la table basse près de moi dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose sur le net pour m'occuper. J'avais lu 2 ou 3 sites plus ou moins vaguement quand soudain, je reçois une notification Skype. Je clique. Mon père, Ryo, le directeur de l'AMBB, apparaît sur grand écran.

-Gingka c'est une urgence !  
-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, Fais-je en me redressant violemment.  
-Nous avons reçu un message de Massamuné. Apparemment, il y a eu une sorte de coup d'Etat aux Etats-Unis. C'est très mauvais... Je ne sais pas très bien ce qui se passe mais je sens qu'on va avoir besoin de toi... Quoi ? Non... Ce n'est pas possible ?  
-Papa ? Papa qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
-Allume la télé et regarde les infos.  
-Ok  
Je me lève rapidement et allume la télé. Je zappe sur une chaine d'info en continu, et ce que je vois me stupéfie. Là, devant moi, en plein écran, se tient un visage que je ne connais que trop bien en train de rire d'une joie mauvaise. Ce visage, c'est celui du Docteur Ziggourat ou devrais-je dire, pour ne pas insulter les docteurs, du malfaiteur Ziggourat. Le plus dangereux criminel connu à ce jour (Dodji étant mort pendant la bataille contre Némésis). Le journaliste lui demande ce qu'il attend du peuple américain et Ziggourat répond : _« Vous devriez me demander ce que j'attends du monde ! Car c'est bien le monde que je veux mettre à ma merci ! HAHAHAHAHAHA ! Et je vais commencer par prendre ma revanche sur ceux qui m'ont empêché de le faire plus tôt ! Je m'adresse à toi, Gingka Hagané, qui me regarde terrifié derrière ton écran de télévision. Saches que pour faire bonne mesure, je vais t'anéantir, toi, tes amis, tes proches et ton pays ! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! »_  
Debout devant la télévision, je serre les poings. Je dois faire quelque chose ! Mais quoi ? Je ne sais même pas d'où va venir la menace ! Je dois avertir mes amis et tout de suite ! Il faut que nous nous battions ensemble...  
-Gingka !  
La voix de mon père toujours en connexion avec moi sur le petit écran d'ordinateur me sort de mes pensées.  
-Oui papa qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Est-ce que tu as d'autres informations ?  
-Regarde ça. Hikaru ?  
-Oui Mr le Directeur, fait la voix d'Hikaru en arrière-plan de la vidéo.  
Une image apparaît sur mon écran. Je reconnais le haut du bâtiment de l'AMBB et le ciel pluvieux qui l'entoure.  
-Et bien quoi ?, demandé-je perplexe à mon père.  
-Tu ne vois pas ? Regarde mieux le ciel, me répond celui-ci.  
-Je m'approche de l'écran et, soudain, je le vois. Un minuscule point noir qui semble grossir rapidement dans le ciel à côté de la tour de l'AMBB.  
\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?, demandais-je à mon père.  
L'image disparait de l'écran et c'est le visage grave et soucieux de mon père qui le remplace.  
-J'ai bien peur..., commence-t-il.  
-Quoi ? , fais-je de plus en plus paniqué.  
Mais lorsqu'il me répondit, sa voix fut couverte par un bruyant cri de terreur provenant de la télé que, dans ma hâte, j'avais oublié d'éteindre. Je me retourne donc violemment vers les informations ou une reporter visiblement affolée fait son rapport au présentateur du journal : _« - ...pas certain mais selon nos sources assez proches du docteur Ziggourat, l'arme nucléaire aurait été activée et lancée sur le Japon. Après Hiroshima et Nagasaki, il est à redouter une nouvelle catastrophe nucléaire au pays du soleil levant. Nous n'en savons pas plus pour l'instant. –Merci Nathalie Plumière pour ses précieuses informations et tout de suite allons rejoindre notre reporter à BeyCity au Japon. Bonjour Roger Voitou. Quelle est la situation actuellement à BeyCity ? –Bonjour Joanne Lentan. Ici, à BeyCity, les habitants sont totalement paniqués. On les voit s'agiter en tous sens ! Tous se demandent si la rumeur atomique est vraie. En tout cas la menace a eu son effet ici, au Japon. OH ! Oh mon Dieu ce n'est pas... ? Ce n'est tout de même pas... ?_  
Le journaliste disparait de l'écran et la même image que mon père m'a montré quelques instants plus tôt s'y affiche. Sauf que le point que j'avais eu du mal à repérer est à présent bien visible.  
-Papa j'y vais ! , lancé-je à mon père avant de couper la communication.


	2. Chapter 2: Gingka, sauves-nous!

Je me précipite vers la porte de mon appartement sans même prendre la peine d'éteindre la télé. Je descends à tout allure les escaliers et courre dans la rue vers le siège de l'AMBB. Ma progression est ralentie par le flot de gens courant et hurlant en sens inverse. A cause de la pluie et du vent, je ne vois pas à trois mètres devant moi. Je percute plusieurs personnes mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'excuser avant de reprendre ma course folle. Quand j'arrive en bas de l'immeuble, je constate presqu'avec joie que tous mes amis sont déjà là. Quand il m'aperçoit, Kyoya me lance :  
-Et bien tu en as mis du temps ! J'ai cru que tu n'arriverais jamais !  
-On attendait plus que toi Gingka pour mettre la pâtée à cette bombe de malheur !, dit Kenta étonnement de bonne humeur. Décidément, ce voyage avec Ryuga l'a rendu beaucoup plus téméraire.  
-Ouai Gingy ! C'est quand qu'on commence ?, Me demande Yu avec son lanceur déjà pointé vers le ciel.  
-Il ne faut pas qu'on tarde, fit Tsubassa. La bombe est déjà très proche !  
Effectivement, en levant les yeux, je m'aperçois qu'elle a une taille équivalent à 2 fois le soleil en plein midi ce qui me fait frémir. Je m'apprête à prendre ma toupie mais me rappelle soudain que c'est Madoka qui l'a. Je lève les yeux et rencontre le regard de Kyoya. Il a suivi le moindre de mes faits et gestes et il a compris.  
-T'inquiète Gingka !, me lance-t-il. On n'a pas besoin de toi ! On va renvoyer cette saleté d'où elle vient et tout de suite ! 3 !  
-2 ! s'écrièrent en cœur Kenta et Benkei.  
-1 ! lancèrent Yu et Tsubassa.  
-HYPER VITESSE ! , s'écrièrent-ils tous ensemble.

Leurs toupies s'envolent haut dans le ciel tandis que je me ronge les ongles jusqu'au sang frustré de ne rien pouvoir faire. Malheureusement, les toupies de mes amis n'ont pas l'habitude des combats en altitude contrairement à mon Pégasus. Aussi, Libra, Sagittario et Dark Bull retombent lourdement à terre avant même d'avoir atteint leur cible. Seuls Eagle et Léone frappent la bombe. Eagle parce que c'est un oiseau et Léone parce qu'il s'est entraîné très dur à ce type de combat notamment pour me vaincre. Mais la bombe semble continuer à se rapprocher malgré les efforts évidents que déploient Kyoya et Tsubassa à mes côtés pour encourager leurs toupies. Comme j'aimerais les aider ! Mais sans Pégasus, je me sens si impuissant...  
-Gingka !  
Je me retourne vivement vers la voix qui m'a appelé et je reconnais Madoka qui courre vers moi, essoufflée. Lorsqu'elle me rejoint, elle me met rapidement Pegasus entre les mains en me disant :  
-Je n'ai pas totalement fini de le réparer mais là, c'est un cas d'urgence. Le Japon entier compte sur toi et Pégasus.  
Elle a à peine finit de parler que j'entends.  
-Non Eagle !  
En me retournant, je vois qu'Eagle est lourdement retombé, vaincu. Tsubassa n'a pas tenu. Il ne reste que Kyoya désormais qui se bat avec l'énergie du désespoir. Mais il est sur le point de lâcher lui-aussi. Je le vois à son regard. Il est totalement épuisé. Sans attendre, je vise et lance Pégasus de toutes mes forces. Ma toupie s'envole rapidement et percute la bombe. J'observe Kyoya qui semble un peu soulagé même si je me doute qu'il va ensuite faire semblant de m'en vouloir parce qu'il aurait soi-disant pu se débrouiller seul. Quoi qu'il en soit, je lance toutes mes forces dans la bataille pour repousser cet engin destructeur tandis que Kyoya semble prendre un second souffle, reprenant courage en voyant que je suis venu l'aider. La progression de la bombe est enfin ralentie si ce n'est arrêtée. Il ne nous reste qu'un dernier effort pour la renvoyer dans l'espace afin qu'elle fasse le moins de dégâts possible en explosant. J'échange un regard avec mon partenaire dans cette bataille. En un éclair, je vois qu'il a compris. Puis nous nous mettons à hurler tout deux pour mettre toutes nos forces dans nos coups. La bombe est renvoyée violemment dans les airs. Une sorte de flash éclaire la rue sombre violemment accompagné par le bruit d'une gigantesque explosion. Même à des kilomètres, sans doute, de l'explosion, je peux en ressentir le souffle violent qui m'oblige à faire 3 pas en arrière les bras au-dessus de la tête pour me protéger les yeux. Quelques secondes plus tard, le calme est revenu. A part la pluie qui continue de tomber sur le sol, imperturbable, le silence est complet. Je regarde autour de moi et suis soulagé de voir que tout semble normal. A quelques mètres de moi, Kyoya est toujours debout, reprenant son souffle. J'échange un regard avec lui. Il a l'air un peu abasourdi. C'est en cet instant que je comprends que nous avons réussi. Nous avons sauvé le Japon de Ziggourat ! Nous avons empêché la bombe atomique de venir s'écraser sur Terre ! Un sourire radieux n'a même pas le temps de naître sur mes lèvres que je me retrouve soudain engloutit par une vague de cris et de mains qui m'attrapent. Je ne comprends pas tout de suite ce qui m'arrive. Il me faut quelques secondes pour réaliser que ce sont les habitants de BeyCity qui me montrent leur reconnaissance par des acclamations. En me tordant le cou, je remarque que Kyoya est dans la même situation que moi.


	3. Chapter 3: les toupies disparues

Lorsqu'enfin mes admirateurs et ceux de Kyoya se calment, je peux retrouver mes amis.  
-Et bien Gingy, on dirait que tu nous as encore tous sauvé !  
\- Il ne faut pas oublier Kyoya quand même ! , lance Benkei avant d'ajouter : Il a été formidable !  
-Je suis d'accord, fait Kenta. Gingka et Kyoya ont vraiment fait du super boulot. Merci à vous les gars !  
Je souris tandis que j'aperçois un léger sursaut sur le coin de la lèvre de Kyoya. C'est sa façon de sourire j'imagine.  
-Merci les amis, répondis-je, mais rien n'aurais été possible sans Pégasus et Léone ! D'ailleurs où il est Pegasus ?  
-Et où est ma Léone ?, renchérit Kyoya.  
-Elles doivent être tombé un peu plus loin je vais vous aider à les chercher fit Madoka en sortant son ordinateur.  
En ce qui me concerne, je ne l'ai pas attendue et je scrute déjà les débris à la recherche de ma chère toupie. En général, je la retrouve très facilement car Pegasus et moi sommes connectés l'un à l'autre. Mais cette fois-ci, je ne sens rien. C'est bizarre... Je regarde de tout côté mais impossible de mettre la main dessus. A quelques mètres, je remarque que Kyoya n'a pas beaucoup plus de succès.  
-Oh non ce n'est pas vrai !, fait la voix de Madoka dans mon dos.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, lancé-je en me retournant.  
-Gingka, ta toupie est... Ta toupie est... Et Léone aussi oh ce n'est pas vrai !  
-Quoi Léone ? Tu vas nous dire ce qui se passe à la fin ?, s'écrie violemment Kyoya.  
-Les amis, vos toupies sont... Elles sont...  
Madoka ne réussit pas à finir sa phrase ce qui m'agace au plus haut point. Mais c'est Kyoya qui s'énerve en premier. En 3 enjambées, il rejoint Madoka et lui arrache son ordinateur portable des mains. Au début, il semble perplexe. Ça ne m'étonne pas : Madoka possède des données très techniques sur son ordinateur. Puis soudain, il se fige.  
-Kyoya qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? , m'empressais-je de lui demander.  
Il se retourne lentement vers moi la tête basse et les yeux baissés. Je commence vraiment à avoir peur. Je n'ai jamais vu Kyoya avec une expression pareille. Puis il semble prendre son courage à deux mains pour lever la tête vers moi et me regarder dans les yeux en disant :  
-Léone et Pégasus sont morts.  
-hein ? quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?  
-Elles ont été détruites pendant l'explosion.  
-Comment mais ce n'est pas possible ! Pégasus a survécu à l'énergie Spirale et à Némésis ! Madoka ! Ce n'est pas vrai, n'est-ce pas ? Il se trompe ?  
-Je suis désolée Gingka, répond cette dernière. Face à Némésis, Pégasus avait collecté toute l'énergie des toupies beyblades du monde entier et il n'a pas vraiment subit l'énergie spirale : il n'a fait que l'envoyer dans l'espace. Là, il était seulement lui en plein milieu d'une gigantesque explosion nucléaire. Même une toupie comme Pégasus ne pouvait pas en réchapper.  
J'ai l'impression que le monde s'écroule autour de moi lorsque je l'entends me donner ses explications. Je serre les poings et sens des larmes couler le long de mes joues. Je ne peux pas croire que ce soit vrai. Pegasus ne peut pas être mort ! Il ne peut pas avoir disparu pour toujours... Je ne m'en rends pas vraiment compte mais je me suis laissé tomber au sol. A 4 pattes, je continue de pleurer silencieusement.

Je me souviens quand mon premier Pégasus a disparu. J'étais désespéré. Mais là, c'est encore pire parce qu'il n'y aura pas de troisième chance pour moi. Je me retourne pour ne plus voir le regard de pitié que mes amis me renvoient et j'aperçois Kyoya au loin. Il s'est assis dans les débris d'un immeuble, les genoux ramenés contre la poitrine et la tête entre ses bras. Est-ce qu'il pleure ? A cette distance, c'est impossible à dire. Dans tous les cas, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Il a l'air abattu, accablé. En le voyant comme ça, j'oublie un peu ma peine pour me concentrer sur la sienne parce que je ne supporte pas de voir mes amis malheureux et encore moins Kyoya, mon rival si fort, si téméraire, si courageux. Je m'approche de lui et pose une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Mais il me repousse violemment, se lève brutalement sans même me faire face ni me regarder et part rapidement dans la direction opposée au lieu du drame.

Je ne l'ai pas revu pendant des jours après ça. Je ne sais pas où il est allé. Pour ma part, je ne faisais plus grand-chose. Perdre Pégasus, perdre le beyblade, c'est comme si je n'avais plus de raison de vivre... Je passais mes journées sur le canapé en regardant sans voir des programmes tous plus abrutissants les uns que les autres. J'avais reçu de nombreuses cartes de remerciement pour avoir sauvé le monde pour la 4ème fois. Je ne les avais même pas ouvertes et elles s'accumulaient en pile déséquilibrée sur la table du salon. Je ne sortais plus quel que soit le temps. Madoka, Kenta et Tsubassa m'avaient souvent houspillé pour que je sorte ou que je me change les idées mais je n'avais envie de rien. Je restais juste là à attendre que le temps passe. Que vais-je devenir maintenant ?


	4. Chapter 4: L'enlèvement

Cela doit faire 2 semaines que je me morfonds sur le canapé. Et j'en suis encore là aujourd'hui. Il doit être 10 heures du matin environ. Le ciel est bleu dehors. Je suis encore perdu dans mes pensées. Mais j'en suis violemment tiré par une porte qui s'ouvre à la volée.  
-Gingka ! , s'écrie le nouvel arrivant.  
-Massamuné ? , m'écriais-je surpris. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'es pas aux Etats-Unis ?  
-Il paraît que tu déprimes alors je suis venu te voir ! Tu veux venir faire un tour avec moi ?

-Pour aller où ?, répondis-je de mauvaise grâce.  
-Ben je ne sais pas. N'importe où !  
-Pas trop envie non...  
-Oh aller Gingka ! s'teuplait, s'teuplait, s'teuplait, s'teuplait, s'teuplait, s'teuplait, s'teuplait, s'teuplait, s'teuplait, s'teuplait, s'teuplait, s'teuplait, s'teuplait, s'teuplait, s'teuplait, s'teuplait, s'teuplait, s'teuplait, s'teuplait, s'teuplait...

On peut dire tout ce qu'on veut sur Massamuné mais il est sacrément têtu ! Jamais vu un type aussi têtu ! A part Kyoya peut-être... M'enfin il a eu ce qu'il voulait ! Je suis sorti. Il fait vraiment beau. Le soleil est éblouissant. Après quelques pas dans la rue, on est rejoint par Madoka et Kenta qui rentraient de l'école. On continue de marcher dans une direction quelconque. Je les suis sans me poser de questions. Je remarque tout de même que mes amis font de gros effort de stratégie d'orientation pour m'éviter de croiser un quelconque lieu en rapport avec le beyblade. J'apprécie leurs efforts.  
On était sur le point de rentrer quand Madoka reçoit un appel vidéo de l'AMBB sur son ordinateur portable. C'est Hikaru qui apparaît à l'écran.  
-Bonjour Hikaru ! , fait Madoka. Comment ça va ?  
-Madoka c'est une urgence !  
Je déteste entendre ça. A chaque fois qu'on me dit ça, c'est parce qu'il faut que j'empêche la fin du monde. Mais bon, là de toute façon, je ne peux plus rien faire, je n'ai plus Pégasus...  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? , demande Madoka.  
-C'est Kyoya. On avait l'habitude qu'il disparaisse régulièrement mais ce matin, on a reçu ça.  
Elle sort une sorte de lettre de sa poche qu'elle nous montre. Dessus, on peut lire en gros caractères : _« Nous tenons Kyoya Tategami. Si vous voulez le revoir vivant, ne vous mettez pas en travers de notre chemin cette fois-ci. HD »._  
-C'est Ziggourat !, m'écriais-je. Il faut aller chercher Kyoya tout-de-suite !  
-Mais Gingka, tu n'as plus de toupie ! Ce serait te jeter tout droit dans la gueule du loup !, me rétorque Madoka.  
-ça m'est bien égal ! Avec ou sans toupie, il n'est pas question que je reste les bras croisés quand un de mes amis est en danger !  
-Mais Gingka...  
-J'y vais ! et vous ne pourrez pas m'en empêcher !  
Sans attendre qu'ils réagissent, je me précipite vers l'aéroport. L'académie HD est aux Etats-Unis. Il va donc falloir prendre l'avion. Je ne sais même pas si j'ai assez d'argent sur moi pour acheter un billet. Mais ça m'est bien égal. Au pire, j'appellerai mon père de l'aéroport pour qu'il me paye le vol.  
-On vient avec toi Gingka ! , entendis-je  
Poursuivant ma course, je tourne tout de même la tête vers la voix, c'est-à-dire à ma gauche. Il s'agit de Kenta qui me suit en courant quelques pas derrière moi. D'ailleurs, je constate que tous mes amis m'ont suivi. Massamuné est à ma droite et Madoka à l'arrière.  
Quand nous arrivons à l'aéroport, nous sommes immédiatement rejoints par Tsubassa et Yu. Evidemment, Tsubassa a été informé de ce qui était arrivé à Kyoya par l'AMBB et mon père lui a remis l'argent pour nous payer le voyage. Nous devons cependant attendre 3 heures avant d'embarquer et je ne peux rien y faire. Je suis obligé d'attendre, impuissant, sans savoir ce qui est arrivé à Kyoya. Mes amis non-plus ne sont pas très bavards. Seul Yu garde le moral. Il s'est lancé dans une longue tirade censée nous démontrer à tous par A + B donne C que Kyoya va bien et que « si ça se trouve c'est lui qui les garde en otage maintenant ». J'espère qu'il a raison. Je sais que Kyoya est très fort mais sans Léone, il est tout de même beaucoup moins redoutable. Mais je dois lui faire confiance. Il le faut. Il va tenir le coup. Je dois y croire parce que sinon plus rien n'a de sens. Je me raccroche à cette idée de toutes mes forces et passe le reste du temps d'attente les yeux fermé et les poings serré dans une tentative sans doute dérisoire d'envoyer à Kyoya toute la force mentale que je possède.  
L'heure d'embarquement arrive enfin mais l'attente impuissante n'est malheureusement pas terminée car le voyage dure encore 5 heures. A côté de moi, Madoka est en train d'échafauder un plan censé nous permettre d'entrer dans la société HD sans nous faire remarquer. Je lui suis reconnaissant de ses efforts mais je me doute que ça ne servira à rien. Le système de sécurité de l'académie HD a dû être renforcé depuis la dernière fois et nous ne savons même pas où est Kyoya ni même s'il est dedans.  
Quand nous sortons enfin de l'avion, nous sommes accueillis par King. Il nous fait à tous de grands sourires et saute dans les bras de Massamuné. Ces deux-là sont vraiment très proches.  
King nous conduit jusqu'à une petite camionnette que l'AMBB nous a loué pour nous conduire tout droit à la société HD. Même si le voyage et l'inquiétude ont été terriblement fatiguant je suis plus prêt que jamais à me battre pour sauver Kyoya. Dans la camionnette, personne ne parle. Par concentration. Enfin, c'est certainement ce que nous voulons laisser croire. En ce qui me concerne, c'est surtout par crainte et anxiété. Je n'ai jamais été aussi démuni pour mener un combat. Sans Pégasus avec moi, je ne sais même pas comment me protéger moi-même. Alors comment vais-je réussir à sauver Kyoya ?


	5. Chapter 5: Infiltration

La camionnette s'arrête à quelques rues du bâtiment pour éviter d'attirer l'attention sur nous et nous sommes contraints de continuer à pied. Lorsque nous arrivons en bas de la tour, nous nous arrêtons un instant, impressionné par sa hauteur.  
Le quartier général de la société HD est au moins trois fois plus haut que la tour de l'AMBB au Japon. Mais ça ne devrait pas nous étonner : à New York, tout est 10 fois plus gros et grand que la normale.  
Nous rentrons prudemment à l'intérieur et sommes immédiatement attaqué de toutes parts. Par réflexe, je cherche Pégasus dans ma poche mais je me souviens qu'il n'y est pas. Je commence à paniquer quand je remarque que mes amis ont brillamment pris les choses en main. Sagittario, Libra, Eagle, Variarès et Stricker n'ont besoin que de quelques secondes pour mettre la cinquantaine de toupies qui nous attaquaient au tapis.  
Nous continuons ensuite notre progression. Par crainte d'être repéré, nous n'appelions pas Kyoya. Nous grimpons les étages un à un en vérifiant chaque salle. C'était épouvantablement long. En plus, nous étions régulièrement attaqués par des agents de sécurité de la société. Heureusement que mes amis me couvraient. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans eux. Comme nous ne participions pas directement au combat, Madoka et moi vérifions toutes les salles. Elle se chargeait du côté droit du couloir tandis que je m'occupais du côté gauche.

Nous en étions au troisième étage quand nous sommes tombés sur Damian dans une des salles. A regret, nous laissons King se charger de lui. Il nous rejoindra quand il en aura fini avec ce chien des enfers.  
4ème étage.  
5ème étage.  
6ème étage.  
7ème étage.  
Je commence à désespérer de retrouver Kyoya. Il n'est dans aucune salle. A chaque fois que j'en ouvre une, un immense espoir s'empare de moi aussitôt remplacé par une vague de déception.

Au 10ème étage, nous tombons sur Reidji. Voilà longtemps que je ne l'avais plus revu. Et il ne m'avait pas manqué loin de là.  
-Je m'en charge ! , s'écrie immédiatement Kenta.  
-Et moi aussi !, s'écrie Yu.  
-Non attendez !, m'écriais-je.  
Je sais que Kenta et Yu ont des comptes à régler avec Reidji depuis l'ultime bataille mais ce type est vraiment dangereux et destructeur pour les toupies. Je ne veux pas que Kenta et Yu soient privés de leurs toupies comme je le suis de mon Pégasus.  
-T'inquiètes pas Gingka ! On est plus des enfants ! On va lui montrer ce qu'on sait faire ! , me lance Kenta.  
Je regarde Kenta des pieds à la tête. C'est vrai qu'il a beaucoup grandi. Ce voyage avec Ryuga avant la bataille de Némésis l'a transformé, l'a transcendé. Il n'avait que 9 ans quand je l'ai rencontré et j'en avais 13. Aujourd'hui, c'est lui qui a 13 ans. Et il est prêt. Je le vois dans ses yeux. Il est même surement prêt depuis longtemps mais je ne m'en étais pas aperçu. J'étais trop occupé à le protéger. C'est Ryuga qui l'a vu le premier. C'est Ryuga qui lui a donné sa première chance. Quelle ironie alors que Kenta est censé être mon meilleur ami...  
-Arrête de t'inquiéter Gingy ! On est à deux contre un en plus ! Il ne fera pas le poids !  
Je tourne le regard vers les yeux étincelants de Yu et hoche la tête en signe d'approbation.  
-On vous rejoint tout-à-l 'heure ! , me crie Kenta tandis qu'il courrait déjà vers son combat avec Yu sur les talons.

-Gingka, on n'a pas le temps de s'attarder ! Il faut retrouver Kyoya et vite ! , me lance Tsubassa.  
Il a raison. Je reprends rapidement mes esprits et hoche la tête avec détermination.  
Puis nous nous remettons à courir dans le couloir. Massamuné et Tsubassa sont remarquablement efficaces contre nos adversaires qui se multiplient. Madoka et moi continuons à ouvrir toutes les portes à grands renforts de coups d'épaules. Heureusement, elles ne sont pas très solides. Il faut dire qu'elles ne contiennent rien de bien intéressant : des boîtes empilées, des papiers archivés, de vieilles machines poussiéreuses laissées à l'abandon... Sans les agents de sécurité, on ne croirait pas que cet endroit est encore utilisé.  
13ème étage  
15ème étage  
-Il n'y a pas d'ascenseur dans ce fichu bâtiment ?, s'exclame Massamuné.  
Je suis assez d'accord avec lui mais je n'ai rien à lui répondre  
20ème étage  
-J'en ai ras-le-bol de grimper ! Pourquoi il faut TOUJOURS que les méchants soient tout en haut des tours ? Ils ne pourraient pas mettre leur bureau au rez-de-chaussée ?, continue de se plaindre Massamuné.  
25ème étage.  
Nous sommes tous épuisés de grimper ces marches. Quand on n'entend pas les chocs causés par Striker et Eagle sur leurs éventuels adversaires, on n'entend plus que nos souffles haletants. Pourtant, pas question de s'arrêter ! On doit retrouver Kyoya le plus vite possible !  
30ème étage.  
Le nombre de portes par étage se fait de plus en plus réduit. Le nombre d'agents de sécurité aussi. La société HD n'aurait-elle pas prévue que nous puissions monter si haut ? Ou était-ce simplement qu'il n'y avait rien d'important à ces étages ?  
35ème étage.  
-Mais combien est-ce qu'il y a d'étages ? J'en peux plus moi !, s'égosille Massamuné.  
40ème étage.  
Cette fois, il n'y a absolument aucune porte. Devant les escaliers, s'ouvre une porte d'ascenseur qui semble mener encore plus haut. C'est bizarre. C'est trop simple. Ça sent le piège à plein nez. Mais quel autre choix avons-nous d'autre ?


	6. Chapter 6: Les 2 Wolfs

Nous montons donc dans l'ascenseur. Il dessert 10 étages. D'un commun accord, nous décidons de monter directement au 10ème. Quand les portes s'ouvrent, nous nous retrouvons dans une petite entrée. Tandis que l'ascenseur se referme derrière nous, nous nous apercevons vite que nous n'avons qu'une seule issue : la grande double porte bleue fermée devant nous. L'osque nous l'ouvrons, nous tombons nez-à-nez avec un de nos pires cauchemars : Ziggourat en personne.

-Ziggourat ! , m'écriais-je impérieusement. Où est Kyoya ?  
-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, rie sardoniquement mon vis-à-vis. Tu n'as pas du tout changé mon cher Gingka ! Toujours aussi pressé... Pourquoi ne t'assiérais-tu pas devant moi pour en discuter ?  
-Tu n'as pas répondu ! Où est Kyoya ?, répétais-je.  
-Et que crois-tu pouvoir faire avec lui ? Même si tu parvenais le trouver, tu ne pourras jamais le sortir d'ici. Encore moins dans ta situation...  
-Ma situation ?  
-...de blader privé de toupie... Ce doit être difficile non ? De se sentir tellement impuissant ?  
Il a touché un point sensible. Je me sens bouillir et je ne peux rien faire ! Ni pour le faire taire ni pour l'obliger à me dire où est Kyoya. Heureusement, Massamuné et Tsubassa interviennent à ce moment-là.  
-Nous ne sommes pas impuissants du tout !, s'écrie Massamuné en pointant son lanceur sur Ziggourat.  
-Et on va t'obliger à dire où est notre ami même si on doit employer la manière forte ! , ajoute Tsubassa d'une voix forte en pointant lui-aussi son lanceur vers Ziggourat.  
Contre toute attente, ce dernier éclate de rire. Il appuie sur un bouton sur le bureau près de lui et dans le mur face à nous une trappe laisse passage à une drôle de machine que je n'ai jamais vue.  
-C'est un lanceur automatique ! , s'écrie Madoka derrière moi. C'est la pointe de la technologie ! Il n'y en a même pas encore sur le marché !  
-C'est exact, réplique Ziggourat avec un sourire mauvais. La société HD met un point d'honneur à être toujours parfaitement équipée.  
Puis, il sort lui aussi un lanceur en lançant :  
-Vous ne croyiez tout de même pas que je vais accepter un combat à deux contre un ?  
-ça n'a aucune importance ! , réplique Massamuné. Peu m'importe le nombre de toupies qui se dresseront devant moi, je les vaincrai !  
-Ah oui vraiment ?, se moque Ziggourat.  
\- Tout à fait et on va te le prouver !, continue Tsubassa. 3 !  
-2 !, s'écrie Massamuné  
-1 ! lance négligemment Ziggourat.  
-HYPER VITESSE !, s'écrient ensemble les 3 belligérants.  
Le Stricker de Massamuné se heurte directement à l'Evil Wolf de Ziggourat.  
L'impact est violent et m'oblige à faire un pas en arrière. A côté de lui, l'Eagle de Tsubassa s'est engagé dans un combat d'attaque sans merci avec...  
-Dark Wolf !, s'écrie Madoka. Mais que fait la toupie de Dodji ici ?  
-Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que nous allions jeter une aussi belle pièce ?, réplique Ziggourat. Une pièce qui de surcroit est totalement acquise à notre cause.  
-Ta belle pièce, je vais en faire de la bouillie !, réplique Tsubassa.  
-Tu peux essayer jeune homme. Mais saches que j'ai subi plusieurs perfectionnements avec Evil Wolf et avec Dark Wolf. Je suis en totale fusion avec ces deux toupies. Les attaques combinées sont devenues ma spécialité. Permettez-moi, mes petits novices, de vous faire une petite démonstration...  
-Attaque spéciale ! Wolf, attaque en tenaille de la meute !  
Aussitôt, les deux Wolf se mettent en formation horizontale de chaque côté extérieur de Stricker et d'Eagle. Elles leur foncent dessus avec force et repoussent respectivement Stricker et Eagle vers le centre jusqu'à ce que Stricker et Eagle se heurtent, pris en tenaille entre leur propre équipier et leur adversaire Wolf respectifs.  
La situation est critique. S'ils ne font rien, Tsubassa et Massamuné vont perdre par arrêt de rotation.  
-Tsubassa ! Massamuné ! , m'écriais-je. Ne lâchez rien ! N'abandonnez pas !  
-Oh ça non ! , me répond Massamuné. Stricker ! Mouvement spécial ! Attaque du sabre éclair ! Envoie-moi ce louveteau dans le décor !  
Avec une énergie nouvelle, la toupie de Massamuné reprend l'avantage sur Evil Wolf tandis que Tsubassa, à présent plus libre de ses mouvement peut lancer :  
-Eagle ! Riposte inévitable !  
Le coup que porte Eagle à Dark Wolf est très puissant et fait voltiger ce dernier d'un mètre. Mais les Wolf sont déjà prêts à repartir à l'attaque.  
-Gingka !, s'écrie soudain Massamuné. Ça risque de prendre un certain temps d'anéantir cette espèce de gros chien ! Il faut que tu ailles chercher Kyoya !  
-Massamuné à raison !, ajoute Tsubassa sans quitter sa toupie des yeux. Nous n'avons pas vérifié les salles des étages de l'ascenseur. Il est surement dans l'une d'elle.  
-Mais les amis...  
-Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous !, reprend Massamuné. On gère très bien la situation ! Pas vrai Stricker ?  
Leur détermination et leur loyauté à mon égard me vont droit au cœur. A moi de ne pas les décevoir.  
-Ok ! On se retrouve en bas !  
Je repars en courant dans la direction opposée, Madoka sur mes talons.


	7. Chapter 7: Au travers des étages

Lorsque j'arrive devant l'ascenseur, je constate qu'il ne veut pas se rouvrir.  
Madoka pianote à toute vitesse sur son ordinateur. D'un œil expert, elle parcourt son écran rapidement et m'annonce :  
-On ne peut pas faire remonter l'ascenseur. Il est piloté exclusivement par la télécommande de Ziggourat. Je peux essayer de la pirater mais... Oui, c'est bien ce que je pensais. Elle est protégée par une trentaine de mots de passe. Ça va me prendre des heures d'entrer dans ce système de sécurité...  
-On n'a pas le temps !, répliquais-je. Il faut trouver une autre solution. Et pourtant, on est obligé de passer par là. Il n'y a aucune autre issue !  
Je m'arrachais les cheveux en désespérant de trouver une solution quand Madoka me dit :  
-La seule chose que je puisse faire, c'est ouvrir la porte extérieure de l'ascenseur. Celle qui est là. , me précise-t-elle en montrant la porte du doigt.  
Une lueur d'espoir naît dans ma tête tandis que je lui réponds :  
-Alors fait déjà ça ! Je me débrouillerai pour la suite.  
Elle pianote quelques instants sur son clavier avant que la porte s'ouvre sur la cage d'ascenseur. L'ascenseur en lui-même n'est plus à cet étage. Je me penche pour le chercher des yeux. Apparemment, il est redescendu plusieurs étages plus bas. Pour aller à l'étage inférieur, je vais devoir escalader la grosse corde métallique qui permet le mouvement de l'ascenseur. Ça promet d'être risqué. Aussi, je me retourne vers Madoka en lui disant :  
-Retourne auprès de Massamuné et de Tsubassa. Ils auront plus besoin de toi que moi maintenant.  
-Mais Gingka... Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire toi ?  
-Je vais chercher Kyoya., répondis-je simplement.  
-Mais tu es dingue !, s'exclame-t-elle comprenant ce que « aller chercher Kyoya » dans ces conditions implique. Tu risques de tomber et de mourir ou de rester paralyser ou...  
-Et si je n'y vais pas, qui sait ce qui arrivera à Kyoya ? Qui sait ce qu'ils lui ont déjà fait d'ailleurs ? Non je suis obligé d'y aller. Je n'ai pas le choix. A tout-à-l'heure Madoka !  
Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, je m'élance dans la cage d'ascenseur, attrapant le fil métallique de toutes mes forces. Emporté par mon élan et le fil étant très lisse entre mes doigts, je glisse malgré moi de plusieurs mètres vers le bas. Je m'agrippe de toutes mes forces pour ralentir ma chute avec mes mains et mes pieds et je m'arrête enfin en constatant que je suis devant la porte de l'étage inférieur. Se pose alors un nouveau problème : comment atteindre la porte de la cage d'ascenseur qui est bien à un mètre de moi depuis ma corde et sans élan ? _Réfléchis Gingka ! Réfléchis !_ , me houspillais-je en me forçant à ne pas penser à ce qui se passerait si je devais rater ma réception. Après quelques secondes, je me décidais enfin à passer à l'action. Ne m'agrippant plus que par mes bras, je commençais à balancer mes jambes d'avant en arrière. Les muscles de mes bras, très sollicités dans cet exercice me faisaient très mal. Mais je n'y prêtais pas attention. Pour l'heure, le plus important est de retrouver Kyoya et c'est à cette seule idée que je me raccrochais. Lorsque mon balancement me parut suffisant, je sautai vers la porte d'ascenseur, me réceptionnant de justesse sur le pas de la porte. J'en forçai l'ouverture qui, heureusement pour mes bras endoloris, céda facilement.

Je me retrouvai donc à nouveau dans un couloir comme j'en avais vu des dizaines depuis que je suis rentré dans ce fichu bâtiment. Comme je l'avais fait avec Madoka, je courais de porte en porte et enfonçait chacune d'elle espérant à chaque fois y retrouver mon rival. Cela me prit plus de temps que pour les autres étages car Madoka n'étant pas là, j'avais le double de portes à vérifier. Heureusement pour moi, il n'y avait pas un seul agent de sécurité à cet étage. Il n'était sans doute pas assez intéressant ou Ziggourat le croyait inaccessible. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, j'avais encore fait choux blanc. Kyoya n'était nulle part dans cet étage n°9. J'allais à nouveau devoir me confronter à l'ascenseur.

Je poursuivais mes recherches dans les étages inférieurs. Tout se passa exactement de la même manière. Les couloirs étaient déserts, Kyoya n'était nulle part et mes bras me faisaient beaucoup souffrir d'être autant sollicités à chaque fois que je devais descendre d'un étage. Pour me donner du courage, je pensais à Kyoya. A ce qu'il devait être en train de subir, à sa ténacité et à son courage dont je m'inspirai dans cette épreuve.


	8. Chapter 8: Briser les chaînes

Etage n°1. Dernier étage non-vérifié. Si Kyoya n'était pas là, je ne savais absolument plus quoi faire. Je m'accrochai de toutes mes forces à l'idée qu'il y était. J'enfonçais la première porte. Rien. La deuxième. Toujours rien. La troisième. Nouvelle déception.  
Mais lorsque j'enfonçai la quatrième porte, je me retrouvai dans une vaste pièce rempli d'instruments et de machines dont j'ignorai totalement l'utilité et possédant une autre porte. J'ouvris donc cette dernière. Elle donnait sur une pièce très sombre. Mes yeux mirent un moment à s'habituer à la luminosité.

Quand ce fut le cas, la pièce m'apparut totalement vide. J'allais faire demi-tour quand j'entendis une voix faible mais reconnaissable entre mille :  
-Je t'ai déjà dit que tu n'obtiendras rien de moi Ziggourat.  
-Kyoya ! , lançais-je joyeusement en me dirigeant vers le son que j'avais entendu.  
-Gin-Gingka ?  
-On t'a enfin retrouvé ! J'avoue que je commençais à désespérer..., dis-je en souriant. Je m'étais suffisamment approché pour le voir. Ou du moins pour voir la lueur de ses yeux bleus luisant dans le noir qui nous entourait.  
-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ? , me chuchota-t-il.  
-Je suis venu te chercher bien sûr !, répondis-je en élargissant mon sourire.  
En le regardant de plus près, je me rendis compte que Kyoya était debout et maintenu par des attaches d'acier. Il en avait 3 à chaque jambe (une au niveau de la cuisse, une sur le mollet et une à la cheville), 3 aux bras (une proche de l'épaule, une au niveau de l'avant-bras et une au poignet) et même une au niveau du ventre. De ce que je pouvais voir, ces attaches semblaient assez serrées. Elles devaient lui faire très mal. Sans parler de la douleur de devoir garder cette position sans doute depuis plusieurs jours.  
-ça va ?, demandais-je inquiet après cette analyse.  
-Je pète la forme !, me répondit-il ironiquement a mi-voix.  
Cependant, je n'étais pas dupe. Kyoya étant Kyoya, l'ironie était habituelle. Ce qui ne l'était pas, c'était cette voix faible qu'il avait employé pour me le dire.  
-Tu es là depuis combien de temps ?  
-Je ne sais pas. , chuchota-t-il. J'ai perdu la notion du temps. D'ici, je ne vois pas le soleil se lever.  
Il faisait semblant de plaisanter mais le fait qu'il ne parle pas à voix haute m'inquiétait.  
-je vais te sortir de là !, lui dis-je pour le rassurer.  
Il leva les yeux vers moi et nos regards se croisèrent. Je ne savais pas trop ce que je devais comprendre. J'avais beau connaître Kyoya depuis près de 4 ans, il restait encore très mystérieux pour moi. La plupart du temps, je ne savais pas lire dans ses expressions. Comme maintenant. Il me semblait qu'il me remerciait mais à côté de ça, il y avait comme une sorte de nostalgie... Une tristesse voilée... Une espèce de résignation fataliste que je ne lui connaissais pas.  
Pris dans ma réflexion contemplative sur les potentielles émotions de Kyoya, je sursautais quand il murmura :  
-Tu ferais mieux de partir.  
-Quoi ? Bien sûr que non ! Je te l'ai dit, je suis venu te chercher. C'est juste que je ne sais pas trop comment casser tout ça. , dis-je en désignant vaguement les attaches de Kyoya.  
-On ne peut pas les enlever. Je n'arrête pas d'essayer. Et elles serrent encore plus à chaque fois.  
Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Je n'avais absolument aucune solution. Ces attaches étaient parfaitement lisses. Aucun moyen d'agrippement pour les tirer. Pas de trous pour y mettre une clé. Si seulement j'avais Pégasus ! J'aurais pu essayer de lancer une attaque contre ces attaches d'acier !  
Semblant lire dans mes pensées, Kyoya me dit à voix basse en fermant les yeux:  
-Ils m'ont eu parce que sans ma Léone, je ne peux pas faire grand-chose. Et sans ton Pégasus, tu es aussi une proie facile.  
-Je m'en fiche ! , répliquais-je avec force.  
Je ne pouvais pas m'apitoyer sur mon sort. Pas maintenant. Je devais trouver une solution. Analysant toutes les options, j'en vins à la conclusion que la seule chance que je possédais, c'était le génie technologique de Madoka. Peut-être réussirait-elle à retirer électroniquement ces attaches métalliques comme j'imaginais qu'elles avaient dues apparaître.  
-Je reviens dans une minute !, lançais-je à Kyoya en rebroussant chemin.  
Il m'envoya à nouveau un de ses regards énigmatiques qui signifient un peu tout et rien à la fois mais je n'avais pas le temps d'essayer de l'interpréter. Je courrai déjà vers l'ascenseur. Me penchant un peu dans le vide, j'appelai mon amie en hurlant tant que je pouvais:  
-MADOKA ! MADOKA !  
Pas de réponse. Le combat de Massamuné et Tsubassa contre les 2 Wolf devaient couvrir ma voix. Pourtant, il fallait qu'elle m'entende. Je retentai :  
-MADOKA ! MADOKA !  
-Gingka ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu as retrouvé Kyoya ? , entendis-je en écho dans la cage d'ascenseur.  
-OUI ! Mais j'ai besoin de toi pour le libérer ! Il est attaché ! Et j'ai l'impressions que ce sont des attaches électroniques !  
-Attends deux minutes.  
Je pouvais très bien l'imaginer pianoter sur son ordinateur. Une autre question me brulait les lèvres alors je la lui posais :  
-Et Massamuné et Tsubassa ? Ils s'en sortent comment ?  
-Une question à la fois tu veux ?, me répondit-elle visiblement agacée.  
Au moins, ils étaient encore en état de se battre sinon elle n'aurait pas répondu comme ça.  
-Ah voilà, j'ai localisé le pilotage de ces attaches. Ah mais... C'est pas vrai !  
-Quoi ?  
-C'est comme pour l'ascenseur de tout à l'heure ! Je ne peux pas hacker le système ! Il y a au moins 12 mots de passe ! Le seul moyen, c'est que Ziggourat désactive lui-même le système !  
Je m'en arracherai les cheveux de rage ! Ziggourat avait vraiment renforcé le système de sécurité par rapport à la dernière fois. Comme, il me l'avait dit, trouver Kyoya ne suffirait pas à le ramener. Ça allait être vraiment compliqué. Et moi qui ne pouvais même-pas convaincre Ziggourat par la force comme j'aurais pu le faire autrefois avec Pégasus... Convaincre Ziggourat par la force ? Mais oui !  
-Madoka ! , m'écriais-je. Il faut que Massamuné et Tsubassa obligent Ziggourat à libérer Kyoya !  
-Heu, je ne sais pas si ça va être possible Gingka., me répondit-elle. Ils sont vraiment épuisés. Leurs toupies sont dans un sale état et ils n'ont pas l'air prêt de gagner.  
Dodji était un adversaire redoutable, pour l'avoir combattu, je m'en souvenais très bien. Ziggourat devait être pareil. Et même encore plus fort parce qu'il a subi des perfectionnements. J'aurais voulu aller les aider mais j'étais totalement impuissant sans ma toupie. Rah ! C'était tellement frustrant ! Cette sensation d'être faible, désarmé, incapable de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit !  
Un bruit grinçant me coupa dans ma réflexion. D'où provenait-il ? En cherchant des yeux l'origine du grincement, je me rendis compte que l'ascenseur s'approchait dangereusement. Je m'écartais en vitesse. L'ascenseur continuait sa montée alors je m'écriais pour prévenir Madoka :  
-Madoka ! Attention ! Il y a l'ascenseur qui monte !  
Je ne sais pas si elle m'a entendue mais quelques minutes plus tard, j'entendais :  
-King ! Kenta ! Yu ! Vous avez réussi !  
-Les amis ! , m'écriais-je en entendant leur nom. C'est génial ! Vous êtes super forts ! Bravo !  
-Gingka ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais en bas ? , fit la voix de Kenta.  
-C'est un peu long à expliquer...  
-Hé mais attendez !, s'écria Madoka. Vu que vous êtes là, vous allez pouvoir aider Massamuné et Tsubassa ! Ils ont un peu de mal contre Ziggourat...  
-On y va tout de suite ! , répondit la voix de King.  
-Madoka ! , la rappelais-je, n'oublies pas d'obliger Ziggourat à libérer Kyoya !  
-Je le ferais ! Tu n'as plus qu'à attendre !, me promit-elle avant de s'éloigner de l'ascenseur.


	9. Chapter 9: libéré

Attendre... Je déteste ça. Laisser faire aux autres le travail à ma place, je déteste ça... Et pourtant, je ne suis bon qu'à ça depuis que j'ai perdu Pegasus. Et encore, pour moi ce n'est rien à côté de ce que ça doit être pour Kyoya qui est attaché comme ça... Kyoya ! Mince ! Il va croire que je suis repartit !  
Je suis donc rapidement retourné auprès de mon rival. Encore une fois, le noir qui régnait dans la pièce où on le maintenait prisonnier me surprit. Et je dû à nouveau attendre un peu avant de continuer à m'y aventurer pour que mes yeux s'y habituent. Lorsque ce fut le cas, je retournais auprès de mon rival et m'assis à côté de lui en disant :  
-Et maintenant, il n'y a plus qu'à attendre. Massamuné et Tsubassa sont en plein combat contre Ziggourat et Kenta, Yu et King les ont rejoints. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de minutes maintenant. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est qu'ils réussiront à convaincre Ziggourat rapidement.  
Je tournai la tête vers Kyoya qui hocha légèrement la tête. Dans ce noir, je distinguais à peine les contours de son corps alors décrypter son expression... Il ne fallait pas y songer. Déjà que je n'y arrivais pas en plein jour...  
Un silence pesant se fit. Je me torturai l'esprit pour trouver un truc à dire pour le briser. Finalement, je demandai :  
-Comment ils t'ont eu ?  
Il haussa légèrement un sourcil sans répondre. Alors j'insistai :  
-C'est vrai quoi ! Même sans ta toupie, je sais que t'es capable de te défendre ! T'es bien meilleur que moi en bagarre ! Et en plus tu cours vite ! Alors comment ils t'ont attrapé ?  
\- Parce que je me suis jeté dans la gueule du loup.  
-Hein ?  
-Je voulais me venger de Ziggourat de m'avoir privé de toupie alors je suis venu ici. Sauf que, comme tu as dû le remarquer, il y avait quelques agents de sécurité à l'entrée. Avec Léone, je les aurais battus facilement mais sans...  
Il n'avait pas besoin de finir sa phrase. J'avais compris. Moi aussi, j'avais été pris de panique à l'entrée. Et sans mes amis, je ne m'en serais pas sorti.  
Après ça, j'ai cessé de parler. J'en avais surement assez fait.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'est écoulé comme ça dans le silence. Mais au bout d'un certain temps, les attaches de Kyoya se sont subitement retirées. Pris par surprise et courbatu de n'avoir pas bougé pendant plusieurs jours, Kyoya perdit l'équilibre et tomba. Je le rattrapai de justesse avant que sa tête ne heurte le sol.  
-Merci, grogna-t-il dans un souffle.  
Je me levai et voulu l'aider à faire de même. Evidemment, il me repoussa et se releva de lui-même. Sauf qu'il n'était pas en état de marcher. Il vacillait sur ses jambes trop faibles pour le porter. Il continuait cependant de marcher vers l'ascenseur. J'attendais que Madoka et les autres le fasse descendre avec impatience. Un regard en biais vers Kyoya m'indiquait qu'il avait bien du mal à tenir sur ses jambes. Je tendais une main secourable vers lui mais il me repoussa une deuxième fois.  
-Kyoya... Laisse-moi t'aider ! Tu ne tiens même pas debout !, protestais-je.  
Il ne répondit pas et s'obstina à refuser mon aide.

L'ascenseur arriva enfin. A l'intérieur, j'y retrouvais avec soulagement tous mes amis avec un sourire. Leur sourire était d'autant plus large que Kyoya était avec moi. Ce dernier ne fit aucune remarque et se contenta de monter dans l'ascenseur. Mais un étage plus bas, nous dûmes prendre les escaliers. 40 étages à descendre. Massamuné était déjà en train de protester :  
-Oh non ! C'est pas vrai ! Encore ces maudits escaliers ! Je commence en à en avoir marre marre marre !  
Je me moquais pas mal des plaintes de Massamuné. C'était plutôt l'état de Kyoya qui m'inquiétait. Il avait déjà du mal à marcher alors descendre 40 étages... Je lui jetais un regard en biais. Il était imperturbable. Son visage ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion. Il commençait même courageusement à descendre.  
Je descendais à côté de lui. Nos amis allaient beaucoup plus vite que lui. Kyoya continuait de descendre mais il ne pouvait pas suivre leur rythme. Comme je savais qu'il refuserait encore mon aide, j'avais décidé de descendre les marches à côté de lui, à son rythme, l'air de rien.  
-T'es pas obligé de descendre avec moi, j'ai plus deux ans !, me souffla-t-il rageusement.  
-Hein ? , fis-je innocemment. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je descends les escaliers c'est tout.  
-Te fous pas de moi !, me lança-t-il énervé mais toujours à mi-voix.  
Je n'y fis pas attention et je continuai de descendre à côté de lui.

Nous avions descendu 10 étages et Kyoya tenait encore debout. En le voyant ainsi, j'hésitais entre exaspération de le voir à tout prix refuser mon aide et admiration de continuer à descendre dans son état.

Cependant, je faisais bien de m'inquiéter. Parce que nous étions en train de descendre le vingtième étage quand Kyoya trébucha. Il aurait dévalé les escaliers si je ne l'avais pas rattrapé par l'avant-bras à la dernière seconde.  
-Merci, souffla-t-il rageusement pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

Pour la fin de la descente, je passais son bras autour de mes épaules pour le soutenir. Cette fois, il ne refusa pas. Il devait vraiment être à bout...


	10. Chapter 10: ou piégé?

Nous arrivions enfin au rez-de-chaussé quand j'entendis un cri puis des centaines de bruits de pas d'agents de sécurité courant vers nous. Seulement moi et Kyoya. Mes amis avaient dû passer sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Ou alors ils ne les intéressaient pas. Quoi qu'il en soit, Kyoya et moi étions dans un sacré pétrin.  
Je jetais un regard à mon vieux rival. On était encerclé. On n'avait que deux possibilités : se résigner et nous retrouver tous les deux dans la pièce où j'ai trouvé Kyoya jusqu'à une date indéterminée ou tenter de s'enfuir avant. Kyoya me rendit mon regard. Cette fois, j'ai parfaitement compris qu'on était exactement sur la même longueur d'onde. Je lui empoignais fermement le bras et me mis à courir. Comme il n'y avait aucun espace de passage, je fonçais dans le tas. Ils nous ont envoyés leurs toupies en pleine figure. Je me protégeais de mes bras et de mes mains. D'un coup d'œil en arrière, je vis Kyoya faire de même. En passant je donnais des coups de poings et des coups de pieds à tout le monde et Kyoya aussi malgré sa grande faiblesse. Je ne sais pas trop comment on a fait mais on était presque sorti quand Kyoya m'arrêta.  
-Attends ! On ne peut pas y aller maintenant !, me dit-il.  
-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?  
-Parce qu'ils ont Benkei.  
-Hein ? Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?  
-Je pensai que tu le savais. , répliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules. Il était avec moi quand ils m'ont eu.  
-Mais on a fait toutes les pièces du bâtiment pour te chercher ! Et on n'a pas vu Benkei.  
-Je parie que t'a pas été voir aux sous-sols.  
-Il y a des sous-sols ?  
Kyoya leva les yeux aux ciels en entendant ma remarque, visiblement exaspéré. Mais son exaspération était le cadet de mes soucis parce que nos poursuivants étaient en train de gagner du terrain pour nous encercler à nouveau. Cette fois, c'est Kyoya qui me prit le bras pour me faire courir dans les couloirs du rez-de-chaussée à la recherche du passage qui nous donneraient accès aux sous-sols. Il avait de la ressource, aucun doute là-dessus. Ou alors c'était l'adrénaline qui le maintenait. Quoi qu'il en soit, on finit par trouver la porte vers les sous-sols. Les agents de sécurité étaient encore sur nos pas. On ouvrit brusquement la porte. A l'intérieur, il y avait un petit escalier en colimaçon s'enfonçant dans les ténèbres. J'avais l'impression d'aller tout droit dans un piège. Si on descendait tous les deux, ils seraient trop facile pour les hommes de Ziggourat de nous piéger et nous n'aurions aucune échappatoire. Alors je dis à Kyoya :  
-Va chercher Benkei ! Je vais faire une diversion pendant ce temps.  
Il opina avec compréhension et détermination et s'enfonça dans le noir. J'avais un très mauvais pressentiment et j'espérais de tout cœur qu'il reviendrait rapidement avec Benkei. Mais je n'avais pas le temps de m'attarder. Je me remis à courir dans le vaste rez-de-chaussée. Je devais tenir jusqu'à ce que Kyoya remonte. Les agents étaient de plus en plus nombreux à me suivre. J'étais partagé entre la peur qu'ils ne m'attrapent et la satisfaction de voir qu'ils n'avaient pas été chercher Kyoya.  
Soudain, des alarmes se mirent à sonner en tous sens et j'entendis distinctement une voix s'exclamer dans son micro : _« Code Feu ! A toutes les unités ! Code Feu ! »._  
Je ne savais pas du tout ce que ça signifiait. Je continuais simplement de courir au hasard dans les couloirs. Je me rendis rapidement compte que je tournais en rond et je finissais par me repérer. J'étais essoufflé de ma course et mes jambes me faisaient très mal mais je continuais malgré tout. Combien de temps faudrait-il à Kyoya pour ramener Benkei ? Et pourrais-je tenir jusque-là ? Et puis une grenade explosa à côté de moi. Je sursautais et repartit de plus belle. Il y en eut une autre. Et encore une autre. Bientôt, c'était une pluie de grenades qui me tombait dessus. Je slalomais et prenait des virages serrés pour les éviter. _Aller Kyoya ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Je ne tiendrais plus très longtemps comme ça !_ , pensais-je.

Les agents de sécurité lançaient quelques fois des grenades pour provoquer des éboulements de murs et m'empêcher de passer. Apparemment, ça ne les gênait pas de casser leur propre bâtiment. Je continuais de courir. Quand je passais pour la 5ème fois devant la porte derrière laquelle Kyoya avait disparu, je vis une grenade s'écraser dessus. Ce devait être la grenade de trop car à l'instant où l'explosion se fit entendre, je vis le plafond se fissurer et des blocs de pierre s'y détacher de toutes part. Le bâtiment était en train de s'écrouler sur lui-même. Pris de panique, les agents de sécurité m'oublièrent complètement pour sortir le plus vite possible du bâtiment. Quant à moi, ma première réaction fut d'aller chercher Kyoya rapidement. Mais quand j'ouvris la porte qui menait au sous-sol, je constatais avec effroi que les escaliers étaient devenus totalement impraticables à cause des débris de pierre et de plâtre qui le bouchaient. Je pestai une énième fois sur la disparition de mon Pegasus sans lequel je ne pouvais pas bouger tous ces gravas. Le plafond continuait de s'effondrer, je n'avais plus beaucoup de temps. J'espérais de tout cœur que Kyoya et Benkei étaient en sécurité aux sous-sols et, ne pouvant rien faire pour eux dans l'immédiat, je courrais vers la sortie.

Je sortis une seconde avant que le bâtiment ne s'effondre totalement dans un gigantesque nuage de poussière accompagné d'un fracas assourdissant. Je fus propulsé à terre et contraint de me protéger la tête de mes bras comme je le pouvais.


	11. Chapter 11: Sous les gravas

Quand, enfin, l'effondrement fut terminé, je me relevais rapidement. Kyoya devait être là, quelque part, coincé entre les décombres.  
-Kyoya ! KYOYA ! KYOYA !, appelais-je tant que je pu.  
Mais personne ne répondis. J'essayais de me dire que ça ne voulait rien dire. Après tout, Kyoya était solide. Il était surement trop loin pour entendre ma voix ou il était peut-être assommé.  
-KYOYA ! KYOYA !, continuais-je d'hurler.  
Je marchais comme je pouvais sur les décombres essayant en vain d'apercevoir un quelconque signe de sa présence.  
-Gingka !  
Je me retournais vivement avec espoir, mais c'était Massamuné qui m'avait rejoint.  
-Gingka, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?, me demanda-t-il. Et où est Kyoya ?  
-Quelque part là-dedans ! , répondis-je avec désespoir. Il faut le retrouver !  
Tous mes amis qui étaient sortis avant nous étaient sain et sauf apparemment. Tant mieux bien que cela n'atténuait pas mon inquiétude envers Kyoya. Ils commencèrent immédiatement à le chercher en l'appelant. Cette fois, Kyoya finirait bien par nous entendre. Je déblayais le plus de pierres que je pouvais espérant le trouver sous chacune d'elle. Mais, malgré tous nos efforts, 2 heures étaient passées sans que l'on ne retrouve le moindre signe de lui.  
Je commençais à désespérer quand une voix douloureuse m'appela :  
-Gin-Gingka !  
Je me retournais immédiatement vers l'origine de cette voix et c'est fou de joie que je localisai Benkei sous une petite colline de pierre. Je me précipitai vers lui.  
-Benkei ! Ouf ! Tu m'as fait peur ! ça va mon vieux ? Attends, je vais te sortir de là.  
Je m'empressai de déblayer les pierres qui empêchaient Benkei de se redresser. Quand ce fut fait, je lui demandais immédiatement :  
-Et Kyoya ? Il n'est pas avec toi ?  
Son visage s'assombrit avant de se fermer :  
-Il est encore en bas. Il m'a dit de partir devant et qu'il me rejoindrait...  
-En bas ?  
C'est alors que je remarquai que Benkei était debout sur des escaliers. Sans doute ceux qui menaient aux sous-sols. Il suffisait de les suivre pour retrouver Kyoya.  
-Et les gars !, appelais-je.  
Aussitôt Tsubassa, Yu, Kenta, Madoka, King et Massamuné se précipitèrent vers moi. Quand ils virent Benkei, ils eurent des regards perplexes. Alors j'expliquais :  
-Benkei était aussi prisonnier de Ziggourat.  
Ils eurent alors des sourires radieux et félicitèrent Benkei pour s'en être sorti.  
-Et ce n'est pas tout ! , continuais-je. Si on suit ces escaliers, on retrouvera Kyoya !  
Mes amis se mirent immédiatement au travail pour m'aider à retirer toutes les pierres.

Mais le travail était pharaonique. La nuit commençait à tomber et nous n'avions encore aucune trace de Kyoya. En plus nous étions tous épuisé et, quant à moi, l'angoisse commençait à m'enserrer les entrailles avec douleur. Cela faisait des heures que nous déblayions et appelions Kyoya sans succès. Des heures qu'il était coincé là-dessous dans on ne sait quel état. Il était déjà tellement mal en point quand il a descendu ces fichues marches !

La nuit était complètement tombée à présent. Et on ne voyait plus rien. Mais on ne devait surtout pas arrêter les recherches. La vie de Kyoya en dépendait.

Je ne sais même pas combien de temps s'était passé. Mais la nuit était maintenant bien avancée et la pleine lune haute dans le ciel. J'attrapai les pierres le plus vite que mes bras courbatus et endoloris me le permettaient. Mes amis aussi étaient exténués. Je les voyais en sueurs et recouverts de poussière. Je ne devais pas être en meilleur état. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance pour l'instant. Pour l'instant, il fallait que l'on retrouve Kyoya.

Soudain, après avoir soulevé et déposé un peu plus loin une énorme pierre, je vis que je venais de libérer une main. Avec une ferveur renouvelée, je retirais alors les pierres d'à côté. Sous nos yeux, une jambe, un ventre et un deuxième bras étaient en train d'apparaître. Et puis Massamuné retira la pierre qui emprisonnait son visage. C'était lui. Il était blanc de poussière et de plâtre mais c'était lui. Sans aucun doute possible. J'en avais le souffle coupé et je m'étais figé. Je ne sais pas trop comment je m'attendais à le retrouver mais le voir allongé de cette façon m'effrayait. Il n'était pas... ? Il ne l'était pas hein ? Je n'osais même pas penser le mot tellement cette seule idée me terrorisait.

C'est Tsubassa qui prit les choses en main. Il s'approcha du cou de Kyoya et lui prit le pouls. Après quelques secondes, il nous annonça :  
-Il est vivant.  
Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ma poitrine. _Tu as réussis Kyoya !_ , pensais-je. _Tu as survécu !_

Tsubassa a, ensuite, immédiatement appelé les urgences pour qu'ils prennent le relais.


	12. Chapter 12: le choix

A l'hôpital, Kyoya avait été rapidement pris en charge. On l'avait mis sous morphine pour calmer ses douleurs. Il allait se réveiller le surlendemain de l'accident d'après les médecins. En attendant, ces derniers avaient fait tous les examens dont ils avaient besoin pour sauver Kyoya. Et aujourd'hui, quelques heures avant le réveil prévu de Kyoya, les médecins devaient venir nous voir, moi et mes amis, pour nous donner des informations sur son état. C'est pourquoi nous attendions sur des chaises inconfortables dans la salle d'attente et en silence depuis des heures. Benkei avait le visage baissé et se faisait visiblement beaucoup de soucis. Yu et Kenta étaient assis sur une même chaise, les pieds se balançant dans le vide (parce qu'ils n'atteignaient pas le sol), se contentant d'attendre, perplexes, la suite des événements. Massamuné ne tenait pas en place. Il ne cessait de faire les cents pas dans la salle d'attente ce qui agaçait Tsubassa au plus haut point. Ce dernier était assis, les coudes posés sur les genoux, la tête posée sur ses mains jointes et les yeux clos, en proie à une intense réflexion voire à une prière. Moi je gardais les yeux fixés sur la porte derrière laquelle était entrée Kyoya comme si cette connexion visuelle seule le maintenait en vie.  
Le médecin arriva enfin. Il avait une démarche lente et calme. Il nous dévisagea les uns après les autres, semblant ce demander à qui il devait parler. En le voyant arriver, je me suis levé et ai marché au-devant de lui. C'est sans doute pour cela que c'est d'abord à moi qu'il s'est adressé :  
-La vie de votre ami n'est plus en danger.  
Une vague de soulagement m'envahit et je pouvais la percevoir aussi chez mes amis derrière moi.  
-Cependant, poursuivit-il, votre ami a été gravement blessé pendant l'éboulement. Le diagnostic est malheureusement sans appel. Il souffre à présent d'une section de la moelle cervicale. Malgré tous nos efforts et notre volonté, il nous est impossible de le guérir.  
-Mais... concrètement qu'est-ce que ça implique ? , demandais-je innocemment.  
Le médecin soupira avant de répondre :  
-Concrètement, cela signifie qu'il restera paralysé à partir du cou jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. , lâcha-t-il. Je suis désolé.  
J'en restai soufflé, ne mesurant pas encore l'ampleur du drame qui était en train de se produire. Kyoya paralysé ? Immobilisé ? Dépendant pour toujours ? Tout cela me paraissait tellement incroyable ! Tellement impossible ! Inimaginable ! Je ne pouvais pas le concevoir. Je ne pouvais même pas l'envisager. Un être comme Kyoya, si fort et si fier ne pouvait pas se retrouver dans une telle situation.  
-Je vous laisse vous préparer. , fit le médecin avant de partir.

Cette nuit-là, je ne fermais pas l'œil de la nuit. Je pensais et redoutais la réaction de Kyoya. Comment tout cela allait-il se passer ? Je n'étais sûr que d'une seule et unique chose : Kyoya allait avoir besoin d'aide. De beaucoup d'aide. D'aides matérielles bien sûr car désormais il ne pourrait plus s'assumer seul mais aussi, et c'était peut-être le plus important, de soutien psychologique. Il allait falloir que je le lui apporte. Il allait falloir que je l'aide à tout prix. Je n'avais pas le choix. Je ne crois pas que Kyoya ait quelqu'un d'autre que nous pour l'aider. C'était donc à moi que revenait cette responsabilité. Et je la prendrai. Cette nuit-là, j'ai fait une promesse. La promesse de l'aider à surmonter cette épreuve quoi qu'il m'en coûte.

Lorsque j'arrivais à l'hôpital le lendemain, on m'autorisa à entrer dans la chambre de Kyoya. Celui-ci n'était toujours pas réveillé mais, selon les médecins, ce n'était plus qu'une question d'heures.

Effectivement, deux heures plus tard, il commençait à s'agiter. Je m'approchais du lit, anticipant le choc, pour le rassurer.  
Après avoir tourné la tête de droite à gauche plusieurs fois dans son sommeil, il finit par ouvrir les yeux en grand et brutalement. Comme j'étais très proche de lui, son regard ne mit pas longtemps à croiser le mien. Quand ce fut le cas, je lançais d'une voix que je tentais de mon mieux de rendre enjouée :  
-Bonjour Kyoya ! Bien dormi ?  
Il ne répondit pas sur le moment. Il semblait un peu désorienté. Sans doute était-il en train de se souvenir de ce qu'il lui était dernièrement arrivé. Il dû réussir à s'en souvenir car je vis brutalement ses yeux s'assombrir et il me demanda sans préambule :  
-Où est Benkei ?  
-Il est dans le couloir, répondis-je. Tu lui a sauvé la vie. , ajoutais-je.  
Il acquiesça. Puis, soudainement, une lueur de panique passa dans on regard. Une lueur qui ne cessait de s'accentuer.  
-Kyoya, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? , m'alarmais-je devant son expression.  
-Je peux plus bouger. Gingka ! Je ne peux pas bouger les jambes ! Je ne peux pas bouger les bras ! Je ne peux pas me redresser ! Gingka, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?  
Cette fois, c'est moi qui m'assombris. C'était l'instant de la révélation. Dans quelques secondes, l'entièreté de la vie de Kyoya allait changer. En croisant à nouveau son regard terrifié, je pris une profonde inspiration et lâchait :  
-Kyoya, à cause de l'éboulement, tu es paralysé à partir du cou. C'est irréversible. Je suis désolé.  
Je ne sais pas très bien ce qui s'est passé dans sa tête après ça. Je n'ai vu que ses yeux s'agrandirent et son visage se fermer. Peut-être ressentait-il ce que j'avais ressentis quand le médecin me l'avait annoncé en cent fois pire. Au bout de quelques secondes, il tourna la tête de l'autre côté du lit. Je n'eus pas besoin de me creuser la cervelle bien longtemps pour comprendre que c'était parce qu'il ne voulait pas que je le vois dans cet état de désespoir. Ne sachant quoi faire, je décidais de le laisser seul un moment afin qu'il essaye d'encaisser la nouvelle.

Une heure plus tard, j'entrai à nouveau dans sa chambre, suivi cette fois de tous mes amis. Kyoya avait la même position qu'il avait quand je l'avais quitté, la tête tournée d'un côté du lit, son corps entièrement paralysé aussi raide qu'un piquet. Nous ne nous étions pas approchés du malade. Personne ne savait quoi dire ni comment réagir dans une telle situation. Et puis, au bout de longues minutes pesantes, c'est Kyoya qui brisa le lourd silence à mi-voix :  
-Partez. Ce n'est pas la peine de me regarder comme ça. Je ne veux pas de votre pitié. Dégagez. Maintenant.  
Sa voix s'était brisée à la fin de sa réplique. J'en avais le cœur serré.  
Mes amis étaient déjà en train de partir. Mais moi je ne voulais pas partir. Je ne voulais pas le laisser seul. Plus que jamais, Kyoya avait besoin de moi et je lui apporterai mon aide même s'il s'obstinait à la refuser.  
Sans même tourner la tête, il savait que je n'étais pas parti parce qu'il me répéta :  
-Gingka, sort. Sort je te dis ! Je ne veux pas te voir.  
Il faisait tout pour le cacher mais je percevais tout de même des sanglots dans sa voix. Il essayait encore d'être digne, d'être fier malgré les circonstances. J'avais envie de lui dire de pleurer tout son soul. Qu'il n'y avait pas de honte à pleurer dans pareilles circonstances, mais je me tus. Ce n'était pas de ce discours que Kyoya avait besoin.  
Comme je ne partais toujours pas. Kyoya repris :  
-Gingka, sort MAINTENANT !, se força-t-il à crier la voix enrouée.  
-Non.  
-Je ne veux pas de ta pitié. Je refuse Gingka tu entends ?! Laisse-moi...  
Il pleurait pour de bon, à présent et, entre ses sanglots, il continuait de murmurer : « Laisse-moi... S'il-te-plaît... Laisse-moi... ».  
Il me fendait le cœur de le voir comme ça. De l'entendre dire ça. Je ne le supportais pas. Je ne le supportais plus. Alors je répliquais:  
-Jamais, Kyoya. Jamais je n'aurai pitié de toi. Tu as toujours été courageux. Tu as toujours été fort. Si tu es ici aujourd'hui, c'est parce que tu as sauvé la vie de Benkei ! Je te respecterai toujours Kyoya ! Tu m'entends ? Je te respecterai toujours parce que tu es un héros ! Un blessé de guerre ! Non, jamais. Jamais je ne pourrais ressentir la moindre pitié pour toi !  
Kyoya avait légèrement tourné les yeux vers moi mais il me répondit avec un infini désespoir :  
-Fort ? Regarde-moi maintenant ! Comment oses-tu me parler de force ? Regarde ce que je suis devenu ! Est-ce que c'est de la force pour toi ?  
Je restai un instant bouche-bée, le regard fixé dans celui que je considèrerai toujours comme mon plus grand, mon irremplaçable, mon éternel rival. Et les mots me vinrent naturellement :  
-Il y a différentes sortes de force Kyoya. La force pure dont tu étais le spécialiste est la moins noble d'entre-elles. Mais à partir d'aujourd'hui, tu vas devoir montrer un autre type de force : continuer à vivre après ça. Continuer à vivre dans ton état. Montrer une volonté incroyable. Tu détiendras alors une force bien plus grande et bien plus noble que tout ce que tu n'as jamais eu ! Que tout ce que tu n'as jamais été !  
-Et qui te dit que je veux continuer à vivre après ça ? Qui te dit que je ne veux pas laisser tomber ?  
-Tu ne laisseras pas tomber. Tu ne laisseras pas tomber parce que tu es Kyoya Tategami ! Tu es le roi des animaux ! Tu ne renonce jamais !  
Kyoya eu un petit rire jaune. Sans y faire attention, je poursuivis :  
-Tu sais, moi, je n'aurais pas réussi. Moi, dans ton état, j'aurais abandonné. Mais pas toi. Toi tu as une volonté et une ténacité inébranlable. Après toutes ces années, je sais maintenant que tu peux surmonter cette épreuve, que tu peux survivre à ça. Parce que ta force, Kyoya, ne réside pas dans ta puissance ! Mais dans ta détermination, à toute épreuve ! Et pour ça, Kyoya, je t'admirerai toujours !  
Je n'avais plus rien à ajouter. Les yeux toujours encré dans ceux de Kyoya, je voyais à leur brillance inhabituelle que Kyoya était profondément ému, profondément touché.  
Après un long moment pendant lequel aucun de nous deux ne prononçait un mot, Kyoya fit un petit signe de tête. Un signe infime, presqu'invisible. Un rien. Mais un rien qui voulait dire beaucoup. Un rien d'une importance capitale. Un rien qui venait de décider de son destin. Car oui, par ce simple, ce léger, ce minuscule signe de tête, Kyoya venait de prendre la décision qui allait bouleverser sa vie. Je le voyais dans ses yeux. Il venait de décider, en toute connaissance de cause, quel serait son dernier exploit. Il venait de décider de continuer malgré toutes les souffrances. Une remarquable décision : la plus admirable des démonstrations de force.


End file.
